Mi bella maestra, hermosa amante
by StellaHyuugaElric
Summary: Al había regresado con Ed a amestris, estaba contento, tenía a su hermano y un cuerpo, con sentimientos y necesidades que el desconocia y que Rose su hermosa amante y maestra, estaría dispuesta a saciar. Lemmon 18 RosexAl ¡oneshot!


**Estoy muy emocionada, mi pareja favorita siempre ha sido Rose y Alphonse****. Full metal fue el anime que mas me conmociono. Y hoy dedico un oneshot lemmon, intimo para los fans de esta pareja. Espero que sea de su agrado.**

(una nota: he visto que en la nueva temporada, rose tiene piel blanca, así que opte por utilizar esa versión de ella)

**18 + lemmon**

Al fin habían regresado a Rizenbull, los hermanos Elric, Al estaba contento, había logrado lo que quería, estar con su hermano mayor. Ed tuvo que salir de pronto a cuidad central con Winry, necesitaban piezas nuevas para su automail y no tenia las refacciones suficientes en casa.

El rubio recorría su casa, veía las habitaciones, en una de ellas encontró una foto en particular, donde salía el junto con otra chica, de tez blanca, mechones rosados y unos ojos violetas. Sonreía mientras abrazaba a su hermano y a lo que era el en el pasado.

_-"__Una armadura"_- pensó acariciando el marco, viendo su reflejo en el cristal que respaldaba la foto.

Ahora el era un humano, podía sentir el sol, el viento en su cara, el tacto de muchas cosas, el sabor de las comidas y por desgracia el desazón. También tenía sus necesidades, ese tipo de "necesidades".

Normal en un adolescente de su edad, desconcertante para el, no conocía ese tipo de sensaciones. Constantemente se sonrojaba por ello. Tenía pena de preguntarle a alguien y temía de su hermano, sabía que Edward no tenía el tacto suficiente para tratar ciertos temas. Subía las escaleras para ir al segundo piso, oía a alguien taradear una canción mientras se oía el chorro de agua caer.

-"_Que raro_" – pensó –_"Winry no me comento que habría alguien"._

Lentamente abrió la puerta dejándole un pequeño hueco en donde mirar, quedo inmóvil ante lo que estaba viendo, el cuerpo húmedo de Rose, bien formado, dejando ver sus pechos grandes y suaves, sus pezones rosas, su intimidad sin vello, haciéndolo ver suave y deseable, pasando la esponja con jabón por sus piernas. Algo en la entrepierna de Alphonse había despertado, haciéndole presión en el pantalón, lanzo un pequeño gemido y se alejo de ahí apoyando su espalda en la pared. Sus mejillas estaban ardiendo mientras se formaba un tono carmín en ellas.

-_"¿Qué es lo que me esta pasando?"_ – Pensaba, mientras su respiración se agitaba y veía su entrepierna –_"siento una extraña necesidad de tocarme"_

-Alphonse-kun – pregunto atónita la joven – Cre-creí que n-no iba a volver. – Se apeno un poco sonrojándose.

Sin importarle como estaba corrió abrazarlo, el sentía como sus pechos se pegaban a su cuerpo al abrazarlo, su contacto húmedo lo estaba volviendo loco, Alphonse le paso sus manos por su espalda, sintiendo un suspiro que la joven emitió. La abrazo fuertemente sintiendo mas su cuerpo, la humedad traspasaba su ropa, de nuevo esa extraña sensación en su entrepierna.

-Rose…-suspiro agitado.

-Al-alphonse, ¿te encuentras bien? me estas apretando – veía al rubio con cierta extrañeza.

El Elric se retiro apenado de ella se podía notar el intenso color carmín en sus mejillas, estaba desconcertado, no sabía lo que le pasaba, tenía unas ganas enormes de apresar a Rose contra la pared y lamer su cuello, arrancarle la toalla de un jalon. Tocar su cuerpo.

-Lo siento… – bajo la mirada sin que sus ojos se notaran – …he estado extraño últimamente, de repente siento cosas raras, extrañas necesidades.

Rose entendía a la perfección lo que le sucedía, se acerco lentamente a el, levantándole la cabeza, el la veía desconcertado. Le había regalado una tierna sonrisa.

Alphonse no lograba que su erección terminara, al ver a Rose de esa manera lo tenía muy excitado, húmeda, semidesnuda y con una tierna sonrisa. Se sentía como un depravado al pensar de esa manera, pero sentía una gran curiosidad por experimentar esa sensación.

-Discúlpame por favor por lo que voy a hacer, espero no me odies.

Rose quedo desconcertada al oír esas palabras, parecían resonar en su mente y en todo el pasillo.

El rubio solo hizo caso a su instinto y se dejo llevar, haciendo lo que tenía en mente,

"apresar a Rose contra la pared y lamer su cuello, arrancarle la toalla de un jalon. Tocar su cuerpo." Ella estaba algo sorprendida, más no asustada, gemía por el contacto de Al en su sexo, el la guiaba lentamente a una de las habitaciones cercanas, tumbándola en la cama.

-Si quieres, puedo enseñarte – dijo Rose viéndolo a los ojos, tenía cierta chispa de perversión en ellos. Se paro de la cama quedando frente al rubio, tomo una de sus manos y la poso en uno de sus pechos, mientras la otra la puso en su húmeda cavidad.

– Tienes que hacerlo así – movía la mano que tenía en el pecho de forma circular y haciendo que el rubio apretara despacio sus pezones rosados, mientras que con la de abajo movía uno de los dedos de un lado al otro estimulando su clítoris.

-¿A-así? – movía por si solo las manos, observando a rose que gemía con mucho placer.

-Vez, eres un buen niño, ya estas aprendiendo. – concluyo besándole apasionadamente sus labios, tomando el miembro duro de el.

Lo masajeaba lentamente, oía como el gemía ante tal acto, lo sentó al filo de la cama y ella se arrodillo ante el.

-Ahora me toca hacer algo a mí, te va a encantar.

Comenzó lamiendo la punta de su pene, en pequeños y suaves círculos, el mientras tanto acariciaba su cabeza y pasaba sus dedos por sus sedoso cabello café, con sus labios mordía suavemente la punta y así bajaba lentamente. Lamía con desesperación aquel miembro subía y bajaba con su boca, humedeciéndolo, sentía como palpitaba al contacto de su lengua. Al la paro al instante, la subió a la cama, y la recostó, el ahora estaba de rodillas frente a su vagina, veía cada rincón de esta le agradaba el color rosado que tenía. El había iniciado lamiendo exageradamente, Rose lo paro en seco.

-Con calma cariño, tienes todo el tiempo del mundo. –decía mientras acariciaba sus rubios cabellos.

El retomaba de nuevo lo que hacía, esta vez lentamente pasaba sus labios por su clítoris, lo succionaba con suavidad, la tomaba de los muslos y ahora lamia su entrada, sentía como se retorcía de placer. Temblaba al tacto de la lengua explorando su sexo, mordiendo con suavidad sus labios. "_Esta vez no lo arruinare, ahora lo hare sin si ayuda",_ la movía mas arriba de la cama, no podía esperar ni un minuto mas, quería penetrarla, experimentar esa grata sensación. Se posó arriba de ella, la miraba a los ojos, ella le sonreía, lentamente entraba por su cavidad húmeda y tibia, Rose y Al gemían, ella entrecerraba sus ojos entregándose a ese delicioso momento y el la veía fascinado. Se movía lentamente acostumbrándose a la sensación, al principio fue dolorosa, pero poco a poco sus movimientos se hacían rápidos, era una sensación agradable. Ella por su parte sentía ganas de mas sus respiraciones eran agitadas y sus cuerpos emanaban sudor, se podía oír el chocar de sus cuerpos, la velocidad se hacia mas brusca, haciendo que Rose gritara de placer, estremeciéndose en la cama bailando de lujuria.

Alphonse aprovecho de que rose se arqueó y la rodeo con sus brazos aferrándose y adentrándose mas a ella, la movía frenéticamente de arriba hacia abajo, lamiendo sus pechos y mordiendo sus pezones, ella movía sus caderas de forma circular y con rapidez, Alphonse y Rose sintieron que sus cuerpos se contarían, sentían que subían hacia al cielo, y que lentamente descendían. Cayo con todo su peso, aun tenía su respiración agitada, seguía abrazado a la chica, y ella también lo abrazaba. Se volteo a verla y ella le planto un beso apasionado. La veía a los ojos, sabía que había quedado satisfecha.

-¿T-te…te ha gustado? – seguía aun con su respiración agitada.

-Me ha encantado.-besándole la mejilla, ella aun conservaba sus mejillas rojas por el orgasmo.

Pasaron casi toda la mañana haciendo el amor, Alphonse experimentaba toda clase de sensaciones gracias a las posiciones que Rose le enseñaba.

Al fin había llegado la tarde, Winry y Edward habían llegado, Al y Rose se encontraban platicando en la sala.

- Valla todo esta en orden. – Decía el Elric mayor viendo con picardía a la pareja.

- Siento no haberte mencionado de la presencia de Rose en casa, es como mi hermana y se me hizo normal que ella estuviera aquí sin decirle a alguien mas.

- No te preocupes Win.- decía Al sin disimular la mirada que le dirigía a Rose y esta se sonrojaba. – Es de lo más **grato** tenerla aquí.

Esto último los había desconcertado, al parecer habían tenido algo más, o en realidad se llevaban muy bien. Lo que ellos desconocían es que cada noche o cada vez que estaban solos se veían, tenían relaciones, alphonse las disfrutaba y mas si era con rose su bella maestra y su hermosa amante.

**Fin.**

**FullMetal Alchemist: Hiromu A. ©**

"**Mi bella maestra, hermosa amante": Stella Hyuuga Elric ©**


End file.
